Is it just a game, I don't know
by ChristineDaaePOTOLND
Summary: It's time to chose one lucky man and woman to represent district 12 in the 74th hunger games. Primrose is chosen, but what happens when Katniss can't/ doesn't voulenteer? Can poor little 12 year old Prim escape the arena with her life? Rated T for violence, teen killing, you know the drill. Written mostly in Prim's POV
1. Chapter 1

Prim's POV

"Prim, Katniss said they wouldn't pick you. You're only in there once. That's a very slim chance." I repeated these words over and over again in my mind. But nothing anyone could tell me could make me feel relaxed at the reaping, even my older sister Katniss.

I had never been actually been in the reaping before, but I was 12 now. According to the capitol, 12 year olds had the ability to kill and were able to fight off 23 other tributes that were older and stronger than them.

But for me, I'm still a little girl. I was only around 4'8, and around 70 pounds. I am like a tree branch that could snap in a jiffy, by anyone or anything. I was also very timid, I hate blood and violence, oh I could never win the Hunger Games.

My best friend, Merim from school felt the same way I did. But he said that if any 12 year old could win, it would be me. I couldn't see why, because some children my age are very strong, and some of them are taller and hunt. He said that I'm just a little blonde girl, and nobody could have the guts to kill me. But when only one comes out, at some point, someone would have to kill me.

Effie pranced on stage, her appearance and just her being disgusts me. She always acts so happy during the reaping, like we're celebrating a holiday. But the rest of us are crying, and feeling so scared on the inside. Her, the Gamemakers, and all of the capitol people are sick human beings. They enjoy watching us die and suffer, they laugh when we are in pain, and they actually try to make things worse for us.

"Welcome, Welcome, and happy Hunger Games." She announced.

I saw Katniss and Gale exchange glances, and Katniss's fingers were intertwined with my own, in her attempt to calm me down. It wasn't working.

After the whole film and lecture, she announced, "Ladies first!"

My stomach was full of butterflies, no, it felt worse than that. I felt like I was going to throw up. My hand squeezed harder on Katniss's, and I felt myself sweating.

"Primrose Everdeen" She announced.

My heart nearly stopped.

thank you for reading! Please comment

There will be more soon.

This is my first Hunger Games Fanfic

Now I realise Merim is not a good guy's name,and that its strange

But all HG names are right? I mean, Katniss, Clove, Glimmer...

I promise a longer chapter next time.

BE POILTE!

as always,

~angelofmusic127617


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone!**

**So I'm sorry for some errors, I'm not perfect **

**And I don't know how to change the story pic so if anyone knows how, shoot me a review instructions.**

**And for right now, Peeta isn't going to be chosen. It just wouldn't give way to an interesting story!**

**And I'm going to Washington for a wedding, and there's no wifi. So this, and my phantom and love never dies fanfics won't be updated for a while. (Sorry! I'll try!)**

**Thanks and as always,**

**~angelofmusic127617**

My heart nearly stopped when she announced my name.

_How could they have chosen my name? _I thought _All those slips of paper, the chances…. The odds… how could it….._

"Where are you, dear? Come on up!"

My thoughts were interrupted by Effie's annoying voice calling me up. My wandering eyes searched for Katniss, but bby the time I found her the Peacekeeepers were pushing me up to the platform.

"Prim! Prim!" I heard Katniss cry.

She began running up to me, with as many tears in her eyes as mine.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" She yelled, but it was too late. I was on the stage, and she was down below pushing the Peacekeepers. As upset as I was, I pulled myself together and pulled my big girl pants on.

"Katniss!" I yelled, "It's too late."

"No, Prim, no!" She screamed as they pushed her back into the crowd. I could hear my heart beating inside my ears, and I felt like I was going to faint, but I was alright, for now.

"Well, Primrose. What a lovely name!" Effie complimented. "Was that your sister trying to volunteer, but as you know, once the tribute steps on this stage, they are no longer able to have someone volunteer to enter the games in your place. You understand, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said quietly.

"Oh, so polite!" She exclaimed, "On to the boys!"

She reached her glamorous nails into the large glass bowl, filled with names.

I pondered the thought of what man would be picked that would effect on me the most. I've known Gale since I was small, but I never had a bond with him like Katniss. Although, I couldn't picture him killing me, or vise versa.

"Mermin Verinson"

I glanced across the crowd of boys, until I saw him. He had brown hair, and he was very tall. He didn't even look like he was 12. I saw him look back and forward, just like I did. Most of the tributes who were chosen hesitated to see if anyone would volunteer. But it has never happened in District 12, in fact it rarely happened at all.

Mermin would never kill me, or myself killing him. When I was younger and we first became friends, I always thought he had a crush on me. But whenever I started getting older, about two years ago, I started having a crush on him, except I would never tell anyone that. I didn't care exactly how things were between us, I just wasn't happy he was chosen.

"Come on up! Come now!" Effie ordered.

Our eyes locked on each other's as he walked up the stairs.

"Come on you two, shake hands!" Effie laughed.

I didn't even realize that we were standing just looking at each other for a while, but instead of shaking hands, I did the bravest thing I'd ever done. We walked up to each other, he offered his hand, and I hugged him instead. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I never wanted to let go. As the tears fell onto his dress shirt, Effie started _yelling._

"That is enough you two! Now hold hands!" She ordered.

We did as she said and wanted it to last forever. Everything him and I did together, saw together, and lived together didn't matter anymore. One, or even both of us was going to die. He had a fair chance at survival, he's a hunter and the strongest person I know.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your tributes from District 12!"

Mermin and I were followed into our rooms. It only took a few moments, so we didn't get to say very much, but he decided to speak first.

"Prim-" He started

"No, we'll talk later, okay?" I sighed.

"Fine." He whispered.

Katniss was the first one to come in and see me, before I was taken into the capitol. She didn't say anything at first, she just ran up to me and we embraced for what seemed to be such a short time.

"Prim, you don't have a chance at getting anything at the cornucopia, alright? Just run, find water, and stay alive. You're a great climber, so find a tree and just stay up there until you absolutely have to come down. You can easily get people to like you. You have the image of a sweet, pretty little girl. Take advantage of that, and you'll be fine." She explained.

"Katniss, a 12 year old has never one. Especially a 12 year old girl who can't even look at blood or anything violent without screaming! There's no way I'm going to win!" I cried.

She said nothing, and just hugged me once more and said, "I love you okay?" and kissed my forehead.

Next mom came in, cried, and said she had hopes for me. Of course I cried too, but I was trying not to. I wasn't sure what my image was, but no "image" could be helped by crying.

Nobody else came to see me, because Mermin was already next door.

Pull yourself together, I told myself. He's the only one who knows how you feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY**

**hahahah next chapter**

**not much to say except**

**please review!**

**love**

**~angelofmusic127617**

**PRIM'S POV**

I finally met up with Mermin, and I couldn't even talk. From the looks of it, neither could he.

We just ran up to each other and embraced. I buried my face in his shoulder, and began to sob.

"Prim, no, don't cry okay?" He choked up too, and his voice cracked.

"But, I can't win there's no chance that-"

"Primrose Everdeen. I have known you since before I could remember. We got through everything else together, like your father's death and my mother's death, that we are strong enough to get through this."

"NO!" I screamed, "NO WE CAN"T! Don't you understand? Two twelve year olds from one district! How can even one of us live? Everyone is much older and-"

"That doesn't mean anything, okay? Look, even if we don't live, at least we'll be together these next few weeks." He tried making me feel better.

"I-I guess." I cried.

He went on and on about how we could both survive, and none of the scenarios were probable. A twelve year old has never won, and two twelve year olds? Forget about it. We had as much of a chance as my father coming back from his grave.

But why does everyone try to comfort me like I'm some stupid little girl? Sure I cry sometimes, but so does Katniss, and Mermin does too.

"Okay okay okay. Look, just promise me one thing, Mermn. Promise that you won't kill or hurt me." I sobbed.

He said nothing, instead, he laughed.

"Prim, I could never, ever do anything to hurt you. Even in the slightest of ways. And if I did, I would never forgive myself. Having that crown on my head means nothing, if you're not there waiting for me. Prim, I know I never told you, but we don't have much time, and our parents will come unglued if they hear us right now," He laughed "But, Prim, I love you."

Well what am I supposed to do? I couldn't just say I didn't back, but two 12 year olds falling in love? That's a bit young for my mother's taste, but I figure that before I died, I always wanted to find love. And I was going to do just that, even if it meant falling for someone in the arena.

"Mermin, I love you too, but we can't let the public know." I looked in his eyes.

"We won't." He promised.

"Lets go." I mumbled.

Of course Effie just had to walk in before we could say anything else.

"Well, it's time to begin your journey to the capitol!" She announced happily.

**I ****know, I know, short, sucky chapter.**

**well I'm on an airplane and they just said no electronics.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!**

**and I need names! If you have any ideas for boy/girl Panem names, put them in a review. I will send you a shout out if you give ****me good ones :)**

**BYE ERRYBODY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KAYKAY chapter 4**

**My names are weird, sorry. But all Hunger Games names are weird. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVE, AND REVIEW!**

**And by now I presume you all know that this is a Primrose point of view story. I will notify you if it changes.**

**Luv y'all!**

**~O.G**

What in the world were the capitol people thinking anyways? The Hunger Games was not a happy occasion, by any means of the word! Just once, I'd like to see Effie fight for her life. Eiffie, and all the other capitol people anyways. That'd be a sight.

After the awkward ride through the district, we hoped on the train. Everything, and everyone on it seemed to move at light speed. All except for me.

Haymich was supposed to be our mentor, but he wasn't on the train. It left Mermin feeling nervous, but I couldn't care less. Everyone told us that he was a drunken jerk, especially on kids.

"Where is Haymich?" Mermin whispered.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care." I replied harshly.

"Prim, I'm trying to win here, or at least make the best of what we have left alright. But if you want to die unhappy, be my guest."

He had never talked to me like that.

"You should all know that Haymich refused to come." Effie sighed.

"Why the hell not!" Mermin shouted. I hit him on the shoulder. He must not talk that way to anyone from the capitol, because they could end his life anytime, or any way, they wanted to.

"Haymich," Effie continued "Declined being your mentor because he told us he was ill."

"Figures!" Mermin scoffed.

"Well who's going to help us now?" I asked.

"Serenity from District Eight. She's still sleeping, because we got her very late. It was a short notice, but she agreed."

"Well, why her? Who is she?" Mermin stood up.

"Serenity won the sixty-eighth Hunger Games, when she was seventeen. Since we had other victors from district eight to mentor the new tributes, she came here to mentor you when we asked."

Just then, she walked into the room. She had short brown hair, and very light skin, almost like my sister. Except, she was very, very tall.

"I'm up." She sighed. "Well, I'm sure you've heard about me already. Congratulations!"

We stared at her in confusion as she just congratulated us for being chosen to die.

"Effie?" She turned and looked at her "Why don't you go rest? I'm sure you've been awake for hours!"

Effie nodded her head and walked into her room, closing the door. I hoped we would see a different Serenity now that she's gone.

She stopped smiling and looked dead on into my eyes. "Two twelve year olds, huh?"

Mermin and I exchanged glances.

"Don't tell me you know each other!" She laughed

"We're best friends." I started "Have been since we were little. Well, littler I guess."

"Oh," She looked at the ground. "Funny the way things work huh?"

It was silent for a while, until she looked up, locking her eyes on ours, as if her eyes were knives about to stab through our hearts.

"Look," She spoke every word as fast as she could "Everyone will tell you congratulations but it's not happy, okay it isn't. The hunger games is hell on earth and I'm going to try to prepare you but nothing I could say could prepare you for what you've gotten into"

Although I told myself I wouldn't, I put my face in my hands and started sobbing. Mermin put his arm around me, trying to tell me it's alright.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I knew-"Serenity's voice trailed off.

"No-no I'm f-fine." I cried. "It's just-"

"I know, I know." She sighed.

_The next day…_

We were arriving at the capitol, when everybody was cheering for us. Serenity was still explaining to me what my "image" was. She told me how Mermin and I were going to be the little ones that everybody knows is going to die. But we have to prove them wrong.

No one was going to sponsor us, we knew it. If we were going to die anyways, why would anyone waste their supplies on us? It didn't add up. Although Serenity was going to try to earn us sponsors, the chances were slim.

I looked out the window and smiled. Everyone was cheering, and I could see people mouthing "Oh! There so cute!"

Why was I born blonde anyways. My blonde pigtails weren't exactly giving off the "I will murder you in the arena" look.

There was a couple advantages to being our age, though. Nobody in the arena, nobody how big or strong could have to heart to kill us. I didn't believe it though, because I knew that someone as big as my sister, or even bigger, would kill me in an instant if it meant getting to go home. Even if we die of starvation or thirst, we died on our own terms.

"Look at all the people!" I gasped.

"Yeah, you never get used to it." Serenity laughed.

Their eyelashes, dresses, hair, and overall look was more than what I'd previously thought I was going to see. Sure, we had seen Effie every so often, and watched things from the Capitol on TV, but wow, they really look strange!

"Oh my god," Laughed Mermin "Look at her!"

He pointed at a woman wearing a very gaudy red dress, and it was so big, she almost fell over!

"Oh my goodness!" I sighed "What have we gotten into!"

Later that evening…

After much awkward silence, a very decadent supper, and a tour of our rooms, a.k.a, the penthouse, I finally got to go to sleep. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, but I had to try. Tomorrow was our first day of training, and I couldn't fall asleep during it.

I lay awake thinking of what I'd be doing. I couldn't shoot a bow and arrow for my life, I'm not strong, and I couldn't do anything else.

But then I remembered that some former tributes painted camouflage. I was a really good artist, and figured I could do it, I guess. It'd be my best bet, since all I could do is flaunt my pigtails and 4'8 sized body around, trying to get people to be sympathetic to me.

**AND SCENE!**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! (well not forever but for this chapter)**

**~O.G**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**I'm a jerk.**

**I know it.**

**I haven't updated in months and my newest chapter is an author's note.**

**Anyways, I really need help! I know what the games are going to be like and I know what's going to happen, but I don't know what to do until then!**

**PLEASE pm me or review an idea!**

**I have anonymous reviews on if you want to review!**

**Thank You!**


End file.
